Interpreting Heaven
by songsofcerulean
Summary: Prue wakes up to find herself in a strange place she's never seen before. She seems to have lost bits of her memory, and then things get worse.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters appearing on the show.  
  
Claimer: All I own is my pride and my sword. Oh, yeah, and this story, its ideas and content (with exception of the characters on Charmed). Please do not reproduce any of this story without my knowledge and permission.  
  
A/N: Next part coming soon! (Sorry that the start is short.) Enjoy!  
  
Interpreting Heaven  
  
  
  
So bright... Too bright... She closed her eyes once again and laid her head back down onto the smooth ground beneath her. Even with her eyes closed the whiteness of the world around her seeped into her vision.  
  
The pain was gone. What had pounded in her head forever now seemed as if it had never existed at all. The burning that had appeared in the back of her mind now had never been. Her eyes opened just enough to allow a slit of light to hit her. Where was she? What had happened?  
  
She tried hard to remember what had happened before an overwhelming blackness encased her and this white world had appeared. Fear, pain... All that came to her mind was fear and pain. But why fear? Fear of what? What had caused her pain?  
  
"Okay, Prue, just relax and concentrate. It must be in your head somewhere," her thoughts were still a bit jumbled, but those ideas stuck in her mind like glue. "Where was I?" She took a deep breath and tried to relax a bit to find the answer. "I was... I was at the manor." The answer in her mind gave her some hope as to find the cause of her presence here in this unknown place.  
  
"What was happening?" She repeated the thought a few times in her head before any sort of answer formed at all. "Demon." That was it, but what demon? Her eyes opened a bit more to stare up at an eternal whiteness above her. She closed her eyes in pain and turned her head to the side. A new thought formed in her mind: "can I move?" Prue squinted her eyes open a bit and lifted a hand, seeing not exactly what she expected. There was supposed to be blood on it, instead, there was nothing. No wound, no scratches, no blood. Why had she expected there to be?  
  
"Shax." That was the bastard's name. Where was she? More importantly, were her sisters here? Prue sat up slowly. There was something wrong. She didn't actually feel herself sit up; it didn't seem as if her muscles tensed at all to comply with her wished movement. Where was she?  
  
Oh, Gods. "Piper?" Her voice cracked in the middle of calling her sister's name. Memories flooded violently into her mind. "Piper!" She'd been knocked out first, but what had happened to Piper? Panic assaulted Prue's senses and her breathing got heavier as her head whipped around, looking for any sign of her sister. What about Phoebe? She hadn't come when they'd called her, not even answered. "Phoebe?!"  
  
Prue continued to look around herself in panic, but all she could see was white. All that was in this world was white. 


	2. Part 1

A/N: I'm sorry if there are any major typos. I sprained my wrist yesterday, so typing has become a bit of a challenge. Hope you enjoy this part! r/r  
  
Her breathing was still heavy, although is had slowed down a bit. How long had she been here? How long had she been conscious? Still, even after however long it had been, she still didn't know where "here" was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You must go to her now." The voice boomed from all directions in the never-ending Mists.  
  
"Where is she? I can't sense her up here."  
  
"She is lost within herself," another voice replied, this one softer than the first.  
  
The woman standing in the circle of Mists looked around herself and glared at the few towering forms she could see. "How do I get to her?"  
  
A figure who had not yet spoken raised a hand into the air. "You must both go to her." The hand reasserted itself at the Elder's side and he continued, "Follow the path to her with her heart."  
  
The woman started to reply, but the first figure with the commanding voice stopped her. "You must go. Now." The towering man waved his hand and the woman disappeared, sent back to her daughter.  
  
The soft voice floated through the air, "she will not adjust easily. This will be the most difficult task in her entire existence."  
  
"What will be will be."  
  
"Remember, what will be, is not now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well? What did They say?"  
  
The older woman put a annoyed look on her face. "They said just about as much as They always say."  
  
"Mother..." The younger woman raised her eyebrows slightly and let her voice drop a notch.  
  
"We have to go to her, Patty," Penny let out a sigh in her words, the lines of age on her face creasing with thought.  
  
"Where is she? I can't sense her here, and she's not down there anym--"  
  
"She somewhere up here. I just don't know where." The look on her daughter's face seemed to ask a question, and Penny answered, "I don't think that They know, either." They two Witches stood in silence for a moment and then Penny continued, "They did say to follow the path to her with her heart, but, that couldn't mean..."  
  
"Couldn't it?" Patty smiled at her mother. "I think that for once, I know exactly what They are talking about." 


End file.
